


101 YXK Nights

by Suzzie



Category: Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzie/pseuds/Suzzie
Summary: An exploration of tropes, random ideas and spin offs from the manga. Some dark, some fluff and some in between. Open to requests and challenges as they come up. So feel free to message me your ideas of what you would like to read.
Relationships: Kail Mursili/Suzuki Yuuri
Kudos: 6





	101 YXK Nights

**Please note: I do not own "Red River Manga" It is a wonderful book and I would recommend to anyone who wishes to read a nice historical romance manga.**

**Prompt:** This story will start taking place after Yuri decides to stay with Kail instead of going back to Japan.

* * *

Kail carried Yuri to their rooms after the ending of the banquet despite her protests of him being injured and to take it easy.

"Relax Yuri everyone knows that I accompany you wherever you go, besides we have already decided to accept what is there between us" Kail responded to effectively silencing her protests.

They entered into their rooms with Yuri cautiously looking. The room had an open balcony with a wide chaise lounge and billowing white curtains through an open door that led to a large, plush bed and beyond that to a glorious bath.

Kail laid her down on the bed and looked at her. Yuri was dressed in a teal floor length gown, with her hair loose. He wanted to make this evening all about her, but she looked so delectable that it was for him to not just bend her over the lounger and fuck her raw. But no this night was about her and not his needs they would come later. "This will help with the nerves," Kail said handing her a goblet of Pramnian.

"Planning to keep me well fed to keep up my strength?" Yuri asked bemusedly. "Perhaps" he responded amused.

She finished the goblet of alcohol and sat back. "How do we begin?" she asked.

"Like this," he responded pulling her in his arms until she was flushed against his front and he nipped gently at her ear. He ran his warm hands down from the waist to her hips. He gently raised her arms to wrap around his neck before he tucked his face into her shoulder and inhaled deeply.

His actions sent goose bumps down her spine and she groaned as he began to lick and suck his way along her jaw and beneath her ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair and continued to rock her hips against his pelvis at the same time.

Kail pushed her hair aside and kissed along the line of her neck. "You smell divine Yuri," he murmured against her skin before he continued his assault. He put one hand on her back and gave her arse a squeeze and he tipped her chin up to meet her mouth for a chaste kiss. He then traced the line of her lips with his tongue before gripping her hair with one of his large hands and pulling her close for a searing kiss.

He pushed his tongue against the seam of her lips and she opened willingly for him before tangling her tongue with his own. She tasted like the fruitiness of the wine His nimble fingers began to undo the ribbons of her dress and she groaned against his mouth when he palmed her generous breasts through the dress. Then slipping it off.

He stared at them with heavy eyelids. Yuri became self-conscious under his gaze and moved to cover herself before he stopped her. "No," he hissed.

"You… you're staring," she whispered.

"I'm taking you in. I had no idea what you had hidden beneath your boyish robes until I saw you with Zannanza during the night of the celebration. You are pure perfection."

Yuri blushed uncontrollably. "I'm… I'm not."

Kail flicked his thumbs over her nipples. "I assure you that you are."

He swirled his tongue around her nipple and suckled them deep into his mouth, delighting in each moan she produced at his ministrations. Yuri felt the heat of his palms against her thighs as he spread her legs apart. He settled himself comfortably between her legs, all the while still nipping and sucking at her breasts.

Kail sat back and looked her over. Her lips were plump and swollen from kissing and she looked radiant and utterly fuckable. He had never really wanted to give oral sex to a woman before, but something about her made him desire to taste her and show this kind of intimacy.

He then began to kiss down her thighs. When he reached her core, he drew a finger delicately up her centre line and was instantly aroused at the amount of wetness he found. "Kail," she said softly, "let's just have sex. Don't do this part."

He growled at her before pushing her hands away and said "draw your knees up Yuri and keep your hands away from me because if you try to push me away from my meal, I will and bind you to this bed."

She eyed him with her eyes and mouth open wide in shock. "And if you don't close your mouth, I'm going to shove my cock into it and put it to good use."

Yuri licked her lips and he kissed her outer lips. She glistened with her arousal and her smell was intoxicating making his mouth water at just the thought of tasting her. The first swipe of his tongue caught her off guard, but she kept her hands away from him while he worked.

Her cunt was beautiful. It was dark pink and covered with a slight batch of soft curly hair that matched the curls on her head. His tongue licked out softly at first against the outer lips of her core, but slowly he worked his way up to her clitoris. He pressed his tongue flat against the bud and suckled slightly and she bucked her hips off the bed. "Kail," she moaned out.

He grinned against her sweet cunt and licked her from bottom to top again before slipping one of his long fingers inside of her. The walls of her core flexed around him and he almost came like a virgin listening to her. He worked a second finger inside of her and began to thrust them gently while licking and sucking at her most sensitive bundle of nerves. It only took a few minutes before she was writhing beneath him and gripping his hair trying to pull his face deeper into her. "I am… close," she moaned out.

He began to thrust his fingers harder, all the while sucking on her clit with vigour. "Kail, Kail, Kail" she began to chanting his name just before she surged her hips upright against his mouth and a gush of fluid leaked from within her. "Oh, fuck," she moaned out as her hips began to still.

Kail kept his fingers inside of her while she came down from her first orgasm of the night. "And that was just with my mouth and fingers my princess," he murmured before he leaned down for a kiss. "Imagine what my cock will fill like."

She could taste herself on his lips and it was intoxicating. "I'll know soon enough," she whispered, before pulling him flush against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to requests and challenges as they come up. So feel free to message me your ideas of what you would like to read.  
> Regards Suzzie.


End file.
